


【源藏】沉疴

by Bloodogma



Series: 源藏 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 双性/小妈/Mpreg年龄差有修改/现代AU
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 源藏 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

大多数人回顾青春，总能从里面挑挑捡捡出来一些令人羡艳的片刻：或是一场惊心动魄的热恋，或是对理想与抱负投注狂信的历程。

但源氏扪心自问，这些都不是能够概括他的字段。即时现在的他待人随和又赤诚，身边没有一个人会给他恶评，但只有他知道自己前二十年过得有糟糕。古怪、自负、扭曲、嫉恨都是和他相衬的词，而他也乐于沉沦在这滩烂泥其中。

他们的父母去世得早，根本没给他足够的时间从荒唐的蹉跎里全身而退，蜕变成有担当的继承人之一。那时作为长兄的半藏刚从纽黑文读完研究生回来，葬礼结束不到一个月就得走马上任。虽然家族的生意大多都不干净，但好歹也算在国家合法的范围内活动。零碎的高利贷和风俗业半藏管不着，房产和电力公司之类的产业刚好给了他学以致用的机会。

那年源氏十六岁。十二岁和十六岁的落差并不仅仅只在于时间上，他的心智和情感上的异变更为复杂。

半藏花了两年时间攻读硕士，又在导师推荐下进了家名声在外的企业实习，加起来整整三年都耗在了东海岸，期间没有回过日本哪怕一天。他和家里的人不亲近是众所周知的事，唯一和他联系紧密些的弟弟也就此被抛在了脑后。

离家那天，他特地买了半夜的航班，趁夜色走了，坦坦荡荡，无念无想，一副对谁都不上心的模样，家里其他人也不挂记他。

除了源氏。  
那时源氏年纪太小，还不知道半藏离开的原因，他已经忘了父母用何种理由搪塞过他，只记得自己哭闹了好几天要去美国陪读，绝食抗议了至少两顿饭。

那是他第一次感觉到自己被背叛了。从他记事起，半藏用在照顾他的精力和时间上远比他们日理万机的父母要多。无论是功课辅导还是其他训练，半藏几乎无时无刻不陪着他，即使他的哥哥不苟言笑，但源氏始终认为半藏对自己是极为温柔的。

他那时太年轻了，还不知道记忆总会设下陷阱，抹去坏的留下好的，让一种虚假的安全感日益膨胀起来，好让人在反复咀嚼中得以被感动。这让年少的源氏变得矛盾，半藏的好与果断的背叛，还有源氏的孤独互相拉扯着，长成了不可名状的怪物。

再见面时正碰上源氏的叛逆期，他和其他同龄的少年一样，沉默，思想古怪轻浮又活络，总想以一己之力对抗全世界。重逢并没有想象中的融洽，源氏以为自己会感到怀念和动容，但其实没有。

二十八岁穿着西装束起黑发的半藏看上去和从前不一样了，变得比从前更成熟，时时刻刻微蹙着的眉眼里有了更多难懂的情绪。半藏在他不知道的某时某处变化了。这种微妙的陌生感更提醒了他自己曾被背弃的事实。所以他在葬礼上除了念悼词外，一句话也没和半藏说。

如果仅此而已，或许等他自己平复心情，过两天就能和自己的哥哥握手言和，但另一件事却让半藏彻底地成了源氏青春期的假想敌。

家族里的闲言碎语传到他耳中，他才终于知道了半藏当初离家三年的内情。

当时半藏是有恋人的，那人还不巧性别为男，更糟的是这件事被家里撞破了，也就无疾而终。分手了还不算完，宗次郎作风向来古板老朽，为了让他们彻底了断，就把半藏送去了美国。源氏无法揣测半藏是抱着何种心情离开的，因为他只要一想到这事就觉得反胃至极。

并不是因为半藏的取向让源氏恶心，而是他自己曾经一厢情愿的雏鸟情节让他觉得极度羞恼，以至于令人作呕，如鲠在喉。

半藏的脾性也是寡薄，源氏避开他，他也不多问，就任由这样疏离的气氛维持下去。东京的公寓里只剩他们两人，常常都是一日无话。这样的和平相处像泡影一样易碎，只需要一个小小的矛盾就能扎破它。

不到半个月，源氏就因为突发奇想辍学的事和半藏吵得不可开交。准确来说那只是一场他单方面的崩溃，西装革履的兄长坐在他的面前，用冷静威严的口气询问他这么做的原由。而源氏的气急败坏也是因此——他无法触动半藏，他的存在和那些亟待解决的公事没有任何区别。

诚然，把自己的价值寄托在被他人所理解和得到感情的反馈上是可悲的，但他那时只有十五岁，在乱流中挣泳，前路的灯也尽数熄灭，自然也没有机会领悟这些道理。

他看着半藏，半藏也看着他，那双含着诘问神情的眼睛，美丽、沉黑、压着冷光，让源氏愤懑，却无言以对，只能落荒而逃。半藏并没有追出来，他便一路狂奔，穿过一条又一条街，交错的线缆挂在头顶，沉沉地压下来，把傍晚昏黄掺着夜色的天空切得七零八落。

不一会又下了雨，夕阳的火彻底灭了下去，源氏只穿了身制服出来，根本抵不住深冬雨夜的寒凉。他无处可去，只能坐在地铁口的台阶上发呆，他年龄虽然不大，但相貌已经足够出众，落魄和阴郁也挡不住过路人探究的目光。

他坐了很久，眼看日暮变成了黑夜，泛着红的云霞逐渐成为泡影，像灰黑色的尸尘一样散去，沉进夜色里，沿街觅食的乌鸦也都归巢，他开始觉得自己参加了一场葬礼，一场目睹白日死去的仪式。一些胡乱的念头涨潮了，泛了上来，源氏开始想，早死对于他来说不失为一种荣耀。

可谁又会来参加他的葬礼呢？

半藏找到源氏的时候，后者正站在河岸堤坝边的高台上。源氏一身漆黑的制服快融进夜色里，像一面执拗的旗帜，伫在寒风里，背对着一切，面朝死寂一片的冰河。

他喊了源氏的名字，又提高了音调，加了一句，不要胡闹了，跟我回去。

源氏转过头来，雨滴在他的发梢上凝结成霜，他的眉目隐没在了阴影中，一句话也没说。其实他此刻应该问半藏些什么，可那样听上去就会像八点档的家庭伦理剧一样矫揉造作且烂俗，而半藏也不会给出任何他想听到的回答。

自我毁灭总是对他这个年纪的人颇有诱惑力，源氏那时一心只想不惜一切代价去撼动自己不近人情的兄长。他身手敏捷，往后一翻便越过了栏杆，耳边的风呼啸而过，低温仿佛利刃割裂他的皮肤，他看到半藏朝他奔来，但下坠的速度更快。

人生来要求生，也总有朝一日会求死，可惜他先学会了后者。他并不是真正意义上的渴望自我毁灭，而是将其当做了又一笔赌资罢了。

从十米高的平台上坠落，然后他碎在了冰上，血腥气盈满五脏六腑然后倾泄出来。某种东西崩碎的声音传来，源氏无法分辨那是来自自己的骨头还是身下的冰层，他吸了一口深冬的空气，几乎冻住了他浑身的剧痛。随后黑暗覆住了他的眼，那黑有实感，轻轻柔柔地扫过，恍然间让他想起了半藏的长发。

可他并没有死，代价不过是骨折，内脏出血和感染，但这些他都撑过去了，最严重的后遗症莫过于脊椎上的压缩性骨折。在最艰难的那段时间里，他总是在镇痛泵失效时醒来。半藏总是会守在他床边沉沉睡去，他不在乎身上的剧痛，甚至不愿惊扰半藏，只是伸手用指腹摩挲披散在他手边的黑发，像是爱抚自己的战利品。

他本可以置身于其他生活中，而不是偏执于无意义的纠缠，可他想了想，又觉得索然。

与半藏无关的一切都是索然。

源氏花了一年的时间才大致完成了康复训练，但却无法像从前一样运动、训练甚至奔跑了，连正常的行走对于他来说都略显吃力。

与此同时，他身上也留下了不少触目惊心的疤痕。在医生提议为他进行修复手术时，源氏拒绝了。站在一旁的半藏似乎心里有数，便没有问及他原因，但对上源氏的眼神依旧让他心惊。

康复期间源氏没有时间打理自己，披散下来的额发扫在眼前，乌黑的眼中深不见底，密不透风地封存了某些情绪。

源氏看向他，笑着说了句，它们可以让我铭记这段日子。

出院后，源氏的修养地点转移回了家中，他拒绝了一切半藏的安排，无论是看护还是保姆。他的腿和脊椎上的伤并不是一时半会能痊愈的，上下楼梯都得花上十几分钟，他也并没有表现出任何沮丧或是怨恨之类的负面情绪，就好像那个在雪夜里求死的人不是他，而且他疯癫的倒影。

一反常态的平静倒让半藏觉得忐忑，他破天荒做了那个先打破僵局的人。处理完公事后回家的半藏上了楼，果不其然看见源氏坐在轮椅上，面对着落地窗，沉默地注视着远方，余晖倾洒在他脸上。

“你不能再继续这样下去了。”半藏把公文包放在沙发上，脱下了西装外套，像是讨论一件琐事一样随意地开口。

源氏不动声色地深吸了一口气：“我以为我最近表现得很好，”他笑了笑：“相安无事，不是吗？”

“我是你的兄长，你不需要用这些话来搪塞我。”半藏踱步到他身边，却没有看他，而是将目光落向了不知何处的景色里，“你现在可以跟我说清楚你的想法，最后一次机会。”

“你从来没有给过我机会，即使你口口声声说是最后一次机会。”源氏转过头去，看着半藏，“无论是四年前，还是现在。你永远都在一意孤行，哥哥。”

“我知道，即使当初没有那个男人，总会有其他原因会促使你离开……这都不重要，最让人失望的是，我的存在无法让你留下。”

良久的寂静后，半藏开口了：“你还不明白。”

不明白什么？源氏恨透了半藏如今对事事了如指掌，讳莫如深的态度，在他面前众生平等，而源氏也只是众生中无关紧要的一个。

一场谈话就此告终。  
那天晚上，半藏一反常态地晚归了，源氏在二楼听见他开门后凌乱的脚步声，很显然，这是酒精作祟的成效。随后又有另一个脚步声响起了，衣物摩挲和低声絮语的声音渐渐变弱，随后被隔绝在了楼下的房间里。

夜风从窗缝里灌进来，吹开了源氏额前柔软的黑发，他伸手将它们都捋了上去，露出了自己光洁的额头。梦总是突然醒的，就像膨胀的泡影，他从来没有如此清醒过，尽管这清醒将带他陷入愈演愈烈的疯狂。

他从轮椅上站起身，缓步往前走去，正在痊愈的筋骨拉扯着他，让他觉得自己像个笨拙的玩偶。走到台阶前时，他听到了熟悉的声音，那是半藏的一声低喘。

他的兄长一直如此坚韧，冰冷，在他面前滴水不漏，却能在任何一位萍水相逢的情人面前服软。

一声巨响惊醒了沉溺于醉意中的半藏，他正被刚认识的男人按在桌上扒除衣物。事实上，这也是他第一次干出如此出格的行为，在他认清自己取向的数年来，他还没有和任何人做到过最后一步。

他推开男人，拉好自己的衬衫，走出房间就看到仰面摔倒在走廊上的源氏，他的额角被磕破了，猩红的血流过左眼，晕进了眼白里。散开的卫衣露出了他还未退化的胸腹肌肉。

半藏急忙上前查看源氏的情况，他低下头便感到了一阵无法克制的眩晕，酒精作用。源氏忽略了他脖子上那些扎眼的吻痕，一把扣住了兄长的后颈，迫使半藏与自己鼻息交错。

醉酒后周围变得格外寂静和空旷，只有源氏低声的发问格外清晰，他问。

是不是只有我的血和死才能触动你，半藏。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半藏带回了一位不速之客，源氏不得不配合他可笑的计划成为他名义上的“儿子”。

你会给我一个吻作为慰藉吗？就像小时候一样。

当半藏把源氏扶回轮椅上时，后者发问了。还是个半大少年的源氏语气十足的无辜诚恳，几乎快让半藏忘却他先前的以死相逼。

差之毫厘，谬以千里。半藏自诩并不是个愚钝的人，但他的确不知道眼下这一切是从何时脱轨的，以及如何修正他们，他能做的只有视若无睹，等源氏纠缠无果后自觉偃旗息鼓。他没有回答，沉默地处理源氏额角的伤口。

“为什么要带其他人回来？”

“我有自己的生活。”半藏撕开了纱布，冷淡地应答。

源氏嗤笑了一声：“你的生活就是去酒吧和男人鬼混？”他知道自己必然会惹怒半藏，但这总比什么都没有强。果不其然，半藏一把钳住了他的下颚，逼迫他仰视自己：“你知道你现在像什么样吗？一个得不到称心如意的礼物就无理取闹的小孩。”

“原来哥哥也知道我想要的礼物到底是什么。”源氏轻佻地笑了起来，为捉到了半藏话中的破绽而沾沾自喜。

“过段时间会有人来，如果听到什么和你认知相悖的事也不要多话。”

“ 我凭什么照做？”

“我可以满足你一个要求。”十六岁的源氏已经足够棘手了，半藏有些头疼，不知道将来怎么应付一个日益茁壮的麻烦。

源氏笑得眉眼弯弯：“成交。”

收起手的半藏不着痕迹地带好手套，掏出手机，不再接他的话。

“如果你想摆脱我，送我回医院绝对不是一个好主意。”源氏看到了半藏眼中的迟疑，拉过他的右手，顺势脱掉了那只皮手套，引导着那只手伸进自己卫衣的下摆。

半藏没有闪躲，顺着一道狰狞的疤痕一路从源氏的腹部摸索到了锁骨之下，结实的肌肉伏动着，提醒着他手下这具身躯即使伤痕累累却依旧充满威胁和不确定性。

他知道那道疤的来历，也知道源氏在提醒他什么。  
那是他没有照看好六岁的幼弟，被壁橱松动的玻璃倒下砸出的伤口，再深几厘米就可以彻底剖开源氏的胸膛甚至心脏。

半藏的眼角不明显地抽动了一下，猛地抽回了手，也放下了手机，只撂下一句“你好自为之”便离开了。

而半藏这样时不时显露出的，不易被察觉的挣扎和负罪感就足够源氏细细品尝了，他没什么多余的念头，至少在当下是没有的。

直到一个月之后，一个面熟的不速之客来到了他们家里。四十出头的年纪，平庸的外貌，忙于事业而不怎么管理的走形身材，谦和到有些圆滑的性格，源氏在脑海中搜寻可匹配的信息，大致能确定这人是父亲以前的合作人之一。

“这便是犬子。”当半藏如此介绍自己时，源氏短暂地愣神了，他没有反驳也没有应声，想起了先前半藏和他谈过的条件。

男人对半藏这个看上去与成年男性无异的“儿子”并没无疑心，和颜悦色地伸出手，自我介绍道：“初次见面，我是山田朗。”这人一副光明正大入主的态度已经能让人猜到个八九不离十。源氏脸上没什么异样，眼里却没有丝毫笑意，也没有握手的意思。

氛围变得格外尴尬，半藏却没有开口教训他，只是转过头向山天朗解释了一句：“叛逆期罢了，不用放在心上。”久经世故的男人自然也不会因此冷脸，大笑着说了句无所谓便被半藏带去看其他房间了。

虽然已经恢复得差不多了，但拐杖依旧限制了源氏的行动，他无处可去，活动范围被限制在了百平方米的公寓里，也并不想让外人见到自己狼狈的窘态。他并没有回自己的房间，而是进了厨房，在这儿他能听到一墙之隔的动静。客厅里传来半藏和山田朗谈话的声音，两人谈的东西也和公事没多少关系，反而是些琐事见闻。

依靠着橱柜削橙子的源氏有些心不在焉，掉落的果皮全都堆积在了料理台上，他从小练刀，虽然只是作为兴趣，但依旧有不错的造诣，此时却用力不均，把一颗橙子切得坑坑洼洼，汁水淋漓。隔壁隐约传来了半藏罕见的笑声。

那笑声很低，比他记忆中半藏的音色更沉些，阔别多年，令人怀念。  
重逢后他一次也没见过的笑容，如今却都献给了另一个猝然出现的陌生人。

没掌握住角度的刀在源氏虎口上切出了一道伤口，猩红的血开始往外涌。他将破破烂烂的脐橙丢进垃圾桶里，一手撑着盥洗池边缘，一边望着滴在地上的鲜血出神。他开始思考自己是否正身处一场荒唐的长梦，毕竟从前的半藏是宁折不弯的人，出走和诀别都果断，与人交往也总是保持着过分的疏离，现在这个委身从人，虚情假意的男人怎么可能是他的兄长。

过了很长一段时间，源氏没有看钟，估摸大概一个小时，客厅里气氛融洽的谈话终于结束了。山田朗并没有离开的意思，按声音的位置辨别，他进了半藏的房间。半藏并没有再和他一起，而是走进了厨房，源氏不知道他是否清楚自己在这儿待了大半个晚上，但至少半藏看起来并不惊讶。

“儿子？”源氏抬手舔了舔自己的伤口。

半藏看到满地狼藉，皱起眉头：“不要再用这种幼稚的行为博取同情了，去处理你的伤。”

“不，这不管你的事，你只需要告诉我，’儿子’是怎么回事？”

“岛田家不需要两个直系继承人，其中必定有一个会被除掉。”

“有道理，毕竟我们家从来不缺内斗的前车之鉴。”半藏刻板的说辞引得源氏发笑，“谁定的规矩？父亲，还是哪个祖宗，他们能从坟墓里爬出来逼我们自相残杀吗？”

换上家居服的半藏关上了厨房门，似乎是顾忌山田朗。他靠在门边，平静地看着略显暴躁的兄弟：“控股股东，投资方，能决定我们家业存亡的所有人。”

这个回答似乎也不能令源氏信服，他愈发觉得荒唐：“我从没听过我们家的产业已经衰败到了这种地步。”

“你是没听过，因为你从来不关心这些事。”半藏冷笑了一声，走近了两步，源氏虽然才将近十七，却已经比他高出一些了，“我不过是个经手人罢了，真正应该继承这一切的都是你，公司的财政每况愈下，而你在做什么？理所应当的胡作非为，不务正业，你这样以后怎么成大器。”

半藏很少会说这么多话，源氏能感觉到他压抑的怒气，即使如此他的兄长还是足够克制了。他们都深知这一切从开端就从无公平可言，无论半藏有多优秀出众，但宗次郎看重的都是次子，而半藏绝不会违背父母的夙愿，卸下身上的枷锁，放弃为所谓的继承人铺陈前路，即使给予他重压的人们已成枯骨，已入黄土。

那就放手，做个凡人。源氏心里如此想，却在出口前觉得徒劳，又咽了回去，换了个问题：“山田的会长从前就和我们家有生意往来，连我都见过他，他会信这套谎话？”

“修改年龄和其他信息并不是什么难事。”半藏侧过头，漆黑的侧发遮住了他大半的表情。

“那我是宗次郎的儿子这件事呢？大家都知道这是无可厚非的事实。”

半藏顿了顿，似乎在努力寻找委婉的措辞：“你可以是父亲的儿子，并不意味着你不能是我生的。”那时源氏还对这句话似懂非懂，后来才知道这对于半藏来说，是多么荒唐且屈辱的谎言。对于山田朗和他们背后的财阀来说，又是多么疯狂且情色的砝码。

“你知道吗，哥哥，你才是真的疯了。”源氏受够了毫无进展的对话，拿起拐杖准备离开。半藏看着他，似乎期待他说些其他的话，但两人的眼神没有再交汇。

毕竟少年人单纯自私的占有欲无法驱使源氏去理解他的苦处，也无法带他脱离环环相扣的宿命。一时的热忱只能带来毁灭，无法带来改变。

半藏在客厅坐了很久，直到窗外世田谷的灯火熄了大片，他才喝完了最后一杯酒，起身关上了窗，隔绝了冷风。他不再需要清醒，当下定了某些决心之后，清醒和理性都将成为阻碍。

一阵敲门声响起了。站在楼梯拐角处的源氏隐没在黑暗中，他窥视着楼下的一切，这个角度只能看到半藏的下半身。山田朗开了门，半藏就站在他身前，然后他们之间的距离拉进了，一只手搭上了半藏的腰。

他恍然想起多年前，半藏和他的年纪相仿时的光景。源氏尚且年幼，可以在聚会上为所欲为，实际上他一直都可以。而半藏永远都会站在父亲的身后，静候每个人的问话和摆布，半藏侧过脸去，轮廓便晕在光里，没有人能猜透他的所思所想，从前是，现在依旧如此。

他的兄长一直都是身不由己的那个人。

从前源氏总是恐惧想到半藏和他人亲近的场面，倒不是有关爱欲的占有欲，而是更单纯的恐慌，他自认为是世上最了解半藏的人，但事实证明，这不过都是他天真的臆想。

担惊受怕到了如今，一切都一语成谶之时，他反而坦然了不少。夜里安静寂然，源氏坐在台阶上，听见不知何处传来的滴水声。而半藏的卧室里悄无声息，不知是无事发生，还是他有了前车之鉴，不想再被源氏窥探。

大约凌晨三点，山田朗打开房门走了出去，离开了公寓，脚步平稳，穿着整齐，看上去和来时并无二致。

源氏这才站起身走下了楼梯。因为体魄强健，实际上他康复的速度比常人更快，早已能行走如常。

在漫长的前半夜里，他想象过无数遍门后的光景，但事实并不如他的猜测疯狂，至少他的兄长还穿戴整齐，甚至换上了套深灰色的西装，站在书桌前，上半身伏在其上。他常年高束的马尾被解开了，乌黑的长发披散在宽阔的肩背上。眼前蒙着黑布，双手被红绳束在身后，驯服地等待着另一个男人。

光脚的源氏走路无声无息，他走得越近，机械震颤的微弱声响就越明显。他并不是不谙世事的小孩，自然知道这是什么声音。

他兄长向后挺起的臀部圆润丰满，把男士西裤撑得只剩股沟处的横褶，但再往下，另一个不该有任何器官的位置，布料却被顶出了柱体的形状，那儿浸开了一大片水渍。

半藏知道有人来了，但游戏的规则并不允许他发声，他向来对大部分事物都有十足的耐心，便维持原状等待着，然后等到了一具截然不同的年轻躯体覆了上来。

灼热的硬物隔着两层布料依旧让他战栗，恰好顶入了他胯间最敏感的部位，将埋在他体内的器具顶得更深。这必定不是山田朗，不然他也不会用稀奇古怪的玩具和下流的游戏作弄自己了，半藏想道。

来人的身份昭然若揭，但半藏却并没有开口，他迟疑了。

然后他被拉起上半身，和身后的男人紧贴，紧到能感觉到那人健壮的胸腹肌肉。冰冷的手指攀入半藏皮手套的缝隙间，温度差让他发痒，那手指摩挲过他的脉搏，然后贴上他的掌心。

半藏难耐地仰起头，浅缓的呼吸变得不稳，此举似乎也给了来人可乘之机，将脸埋进了他的颈窝之间，隔着黑发嗅着他身上清淡的焚香。

他不该存在的器官分泌出了更多的水液，将两人胯下的布料都浸湿了，顶入他胯间的形状便更明显，那已经是他无法招架的骇人尺寸。

源氏才十七岁。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半藏再次决定离开，但醉酒的源氏让他心软了。

在源氏现在这个年纪，耐心是一种可遇不可求的宝贵美德，虽然他性格中恶劣的地方数不胜数，但他偏偏就是在半藏归家后，徒然习得了它。

虽然他产生了生理反应，但他并不想在半藏身上付诸实际。毕竟他年轻气盛，只要是丰乳肥臀，横流肉欲都能勾起他的性欲，他拒绝将自己对半藏的感情归类于如此庸俗的本能，他所希冀的，是更牢不可分的东西。

源氏能清晰地感觉到半藏的手正在微微颤抖，那双手的温度比他的高不少，敏感得有些异常，他按住半藏的手背，听到了一声绵长的，颤抖的喟叹。

是吃了什么药吗？

过度的肢体接触让半藏开始抗拒，换做平时。源氏并不能制服与他同样身材结实精壮，还发育得更成熟的长兄。但眼下，半藏负隅顽抗的挣扎无法撼动源氏丝毫，腰臀在源氏腹部和胯间磨蹭的动作反倒像是欲拒还迎的勾引。

“放开我。”半藏用只有两人能听到的低声说。

他理智尚存，暂时无暇去思考为什么源氏突然能行动自如，当下亟待解决的问题是别让他阴晴不定的弟弟坏了事，如果山田回来看到他俩纠缠的景象，那后果将不堪设想。

但实际上源氏并没有进一步的打算，他将手指插进了半藏柔顺的漆黑长发中，揪住迫使兄长抬起头，希望他冷静些，但是他也没有出声，看起来他两人都不想破坏这场伪装身份的游戏。这样逾越的行为让他头脑发轻，半藏眼前蒙着布，轮廓凌厉的脸因此柔和了不少。饱满的薄唇微张着，似乎还想说点什么，

房间里的灯光很暗，窗外下起了小雨，细密的雨声隔着玻璃有些发闷。半藏最后还是选择缄口，和其他很多他该说，却从未说出口过的话一样夭折在喉咙里。

汽车鸣笛的声音在很远的地方响起，源氏脑子里也开始和鸣。

源氏很想吻他，或者说是咬。半藏应该不会拒绝他，然后他便能尝到他唇上血的味道。

但他并没有付诸实践。

半藏已经勃起很久了却无法射精。下身隔着层层衣物，源氏把兄长抵在桌边，将埋在他体内的器物顶到了前所未有的深度，十指交握，摩挲着半藏的每个指缝，然后他收紧了关节，用上了十足的力道。那一定很疼，连他自己都能感觉到有多痛。

他感觉到了怀中男人徒然加剧的战栗，绷紧了全身后又脱了力，然后是一滴滴水液滴落在地毯上的闷响，混淆在雨声中。

半藏连用手肘支撑自己的力气都没有了，手套下的皮肤烫得快要燃起火来，西装裤完完全全湿透了。一双手温柔地梳理着他肩上的黑发，然后他被放开了。骤然下急的雨夹杂着风声，盖住了其他所有声音，包括渐远的脚步声，门终究还是被带上了。

隐隐有什么东西在半藏心中落空了，但他无暇去想，也不敢想，人总是善于撒谎的，对半藏来说，诚实面对自己甚至难过于面对死亡。

第二天源氏再见到半藏的时候，一切如常，似乎前夜发生的事，被撞破的潦倒都是南柯一梦。粉饰太平或许是每个需要斡旋多方的高位者必备的技巧，而半藏学得非常好，也善于将其运用到方方面，譬如此刻，他还能平静地坐在源氏面前，用足够简短并且讲究的措辞交代公事。

“你说什么？”源氏盯着半藏衬领下隐约露出的红痕走了神，不知不觉错过了他前半段话，“抱歉，我走神了，哥哥。”

半藏顿了顿，在源氏对上他的眼神后，不着痕迹地移开了自己的目光：“我要回纽黑文了，后天就走。”

“为什么要走？”源氏问得直截了当，口气称不上气急败坏，眼里也没有什么情绪，反而让半藏觉得他在质问自己。

“没有为什么，山田朗的生意重心在东海岸，我和他回去是迟早的事。”

“这真的值得吗，把自己卖给那种人？别告诉我你爱他，这种鬼话我一个字都不信。”源氏努力让自己这番话说得不那么咬牙切齿。

“不要审问我，源氏，你还在用感情来衡量我的选择，我真是太高估你了。”爱这样的字眼让半藏不适，他早就深受其害，避之不及，甚至感到反胃。

源氏猛地站了起来，俯身双手撑着桌沿，低头逼近半藏，问出了又一个棘手的问题：“那我呢？”

“你升学的事我也都安排好了，等你大学毕业，我会把日本这边的生意都物归原主，如果你想再读个管理学的硕士那自然最好不过。”半藏甚至能感觉到源氏近在咫尺的鼻息，但他还是没有抬头，镇定地回答。

“我问的不是这个。”

他们这几天的对话比之前一个月的加起来都多，一个又一个矛盾环环相扣，狼藉一片。

源氏的耐心所剩无几：“你又要离我而去，就像五年前一样，丢下我就像抛弃所有你不需要的旧行李？”他嗓音越压越低，尾音几斤撕裂，如果不这么做他可能无法克制自己声音的颤抖，只要半藏抬头，就能看到他发红的眼眶和鼻尖。

无论源氏表现得再亡命凶狠，孤勇偏执，他终究只是个十七岁的半大少年，在无能为力之时，除了咬紧腮帮含住热泪以外什么都做不了。

半藏从始至终没再看过他一眼，也没有再开口，正是这他一如既往的沉默，才让两人之间的嫌隙与日俱增。今日的收场也不体面，源氏最后将桌上所有的东西都扫落到地上，一气之下摔门而出。

*

离家后，源氏没什么心情去学校，他也从不是在乎课业和成绩的好学生。他从小就学乐器，其中最擅长的便是架子鼓，对他而言也是种不错的发泄渠道。源氏从练习室里出来的时候刚好七点，深秋日落得早，天边只剩一层浅薄的垂死暮光，他看了眼手机，划过几条陌生号码发来的告白短信——他虽然不是学校的常客，但优渥的外貌和神出鬼没的作风总免不了被追捧，意料之中，没有他想看到的东西。

他身上外伤还没完全康复，走得慢，不过他也没什么要紧的事和明确的去处，漫无目的地散步，走到天完全沉黑才随便找了家偏僻的便利店买了烟和打火机，门口正好是吸烟点。两个疲惫的上班族手上还拿着刚吃完的便当盒，正在一起抽烟闲聊。

源氏虽然浑身上下都写满了叛逆两个大字，但其实他那时还颇为孤僻，也不屑与不良为伍，连抽烟这种事都没试过。他点了生平第一支烟，第一口不得要领直接吐了出来，第二口终于过了肺，呛得自己咳嗽了两声。

这条街的路灯坏了好几盏，看不清来路，也看不到到去路，良久才会有一辆车飞驰而过。源氏背着便利店内的光，走到马路边蹲了下来，他有些醉烟，麻痹神经的快感即使只是片刻，也足以让他好受些。他感觉自己像得了某种不知名的绝症，既不知道怎么治，也不知道何时死，他干的所有蠢事都是徒劳，能医好他的人不会再回来了。

换季的几天雨下个不停，不一会便开始下阵雨，他身后的两个上班族也匆匆离开了，这条街本来就行人稀少，现在只剩下源氏一个人孤零零地蹲在路边，被雨淋了个湿透。烟熄灭了，他丢了烟头，将脸埋进了掌心中。

半藏和他只有两条车道的距离，就站在对街的暗处，打着伞沉默地看着这一切。

他怎么会不心软。

他想起源氏还只有六岁时，因为在道场偷懒，被父亲训得涕泗横流。而安慰幼弟的善后工作都落在了他头上，他得哄着源氏换掉满是汗水污渍的衣物，然后帮他洗澡。被淋湿的小孩像只可怜兮兮的幼犬，通透明亮的眼里蓄满了泪水，又都滴进浴缸里，举着手腕擦着眼泪，哭得鼻尖眼眶都通红。源氏越哭越伤心，一边瓮声瓮气叫他哥哥，一边抱进他怀里把眼泪鼻涕通通擦在他衣服上，半藏从小就宠他，从不会拒绝，也不会让他受委屈。

半藏不是还在横冲直撞摸索着成长的源氏。他太过早慧，早在多年前就将一切看得透彻，家族命运，责任大义，他的人生被自己画上规整的路线，任何差错都不被允许。正是如此，他也早在通晓情欲之前便发觉了自己的私心，关于源氏的私心。

他无关紧要的前男友，五年前的不告而别都仅仅因此。

雨声嘈杂，掩盖住了所有声音，已经比他更高大的胞弟蹲在街角的模样似乎和多年前恸哭的少年并无区别。

隐忍沉稳是半藏最擅长的事，他早就不再做在关键时刻给予源氏怀抱和慰藉这样的事了，后来他看源氏冷静下来起身离开了，便自己也回了家。

等到后半夜，源氏才砸开家门，跌跌撞撞地冲进了客厅。他身上酒气熏天，被扯散的衣领下还有刺目的唇印，不难看出他后半场去哪儿厮混。他眼眶周围的红晕始终未褪，不知是因为酒精作用还是泪腺充血，像只气势汹汹的困兽。走廊的环境光是温暖暧昧的昏黄，半藏准备睡了，将其他灯都关了。已经想好了数落源氏的说辞，但半藏刚走到源氏面前，凶猛的野兽便落荒而逃，只剩下垂头丧气的大型犬。

自尊，叛逆，骄傲，羞耻心都被源氏抛在身后，酒精摧毁了了他脑子里顽冥不化的某些东西，至少在此刻，他不想再记恨或是报复半藏对他的弃之不顾和若即若离。他一把将长兄搂进怀中，力道大得快要碾碎对方的背脊和胸膛。半藏一时愣住了，也忘了推拒。

他说，不要走，哥哥，求你了。

然后他松开了怀抱，半藏得以看到他的脸，他声音有些发颤，趁着醉意口不择言：“你一定知道我爱你，哥，我太不会掩饰自己了。”源氏眨了眨眼，他的睫毛很密，无论是有意还是无意，眼里总有盛满了闪光的多情，因为酩酊大醉甚至难以聚焦，“为我留下来，哪怕一次都好。”

像是听见了一句命中注定到来的死咒般，半藏平静而绝望地偏过了脸，能逃避一分一秒都是好的，似乎就不用面对他既定的结局。

爱？不，唯独源氏不爱他。如果源氏的爱就是困住他的借口，是要将他抽空，打倒，剥夺最后一丝尊严的利器，在品尝过背离人伦的禁忌与刺激之后，因得偿所愿而逐渐滑向索然无味，再将他抛下，那他宁愿源氏继续恨他，至少源氏会因恨生厌，对他避而不见，让他在一如既往的孤独中安稳度日，不被打扰，也就不会动摇。

他心知肚明这一切，也明知所有的不可为，知人情如朝露泡影般短暂，然而，然而。

源氏凑过来吻他时，他却没有躲避，也无法躲避。他消融在了这一刻的温存中，就像火山中的白雪，雪水成了他滴落的泪。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 离别前晚，半藏决定献出自己的初夜。

源氏醉得厉害，和其他自欺欺人的醉汉不同，他对自己的状况心知肚明。在回家之前，他歇了好几次，最后一次是在对街巷子里的那列自行车上仰躺着，眼前天旋地转，卫星的电波冥冥中和他抵达了同一频道，传来星空摇摇欲坠的警报。

大段大段的时间都被无意识的浑噩填满了，他总是在不同的节点清醒过来，上次是他借酒壮胆吻了自己的兄长。这一次他不想睁眼，生怕迎来的会是熹微的晨光，那代表着新的一天到来了，他们漫长的离别也将开始。

他头疼欲裂，但知觉却逐渐清晰。源氏感到小腹发涨，供给脑部用以思考的血液都涌到了下身.他的裤裆拉链被拉开了，半勃的性器被温暖的口腔黏膜包裹着，柔软的舌头正在上面滑动。

源氏迷迷糊糊伸出手，摸索到了一把柔顺的长发，这触感他再熟悉不过，曾经在病房里他彻夜难眠，手中一直把玩着这束长发。他的手掌顺着发尾一路往上，最后按在了那只埋在他胯间的头颅后。

在意识到是谁在为自己口交后，源氏彻底勃起了，甚至硬得发疼——醉鬼会失去性能力这条理论显然对他不适用——他那些冠冕堂皇的借口，譬如他对半藏诡异的占有欲并不关乎性欲，都变成了笑话。

他听到一声含糊的呜咽，接着是艰难吞下唾液的水声。即使还未成年，但他的尺寸和形状也还是让人难以消受。源氏闭着眼，轻叹了一声，他即使看不见，也不难想象在暗处的兄长被他的阴茎噎得眼眶湿润，唇舌发红，过量的涎液顺着棱角优美的下颚滴落一地。

源氏感到困惑，他应该问些什么，但他没有。他以为半藏会推开自己，从他第一个逾矩的吻开始，或者在他烂醉如泥的时候将他丢回自己的卧室，然后两人相安无事到天明，半藏再次用不告而别的戏码来结束他们之间的闹剧。

可无论如何，都不该是跪在他腿间，含着他的东西引诱他的情形。

倏地，源氏的思考被打断了，他感觉到自己的阴茎被更紧，更有韧性却有些硬的窄道含住了，然后是一声模糊的干呕——那是半藏的咽喉。

那根性器的茎头硕大饱满，碾过半藏的软腭，然后是小舌，甚至连舌面都贴到了源氏的阴囊之上。强烈的呕吐反应让他胃腑抽搐，但半藏依旧卖力地吞咽着，似乎把这当做某种形式的自我惩戒。

惩戒他如今的前功尽弃，他蔑伦悖理的动情，可他的悲哀又反而助长了情欲。

源氏低哼了声，揪紧了手中的长发，半藏的头皮都在发麻，浓稠的精液灌入了他的食道，被呛咳后逆流，填满了他的鼻腔口腔。

月色晦暗，卧室里没开灯，这场禁忌的献身正在隐匿进行。源氏感觉到下身一沉，睁眼看到半藏爬上了床，虚坐在他胯上。他的夜视能力不差，能看到兄长身上松垮的睡袍，半遮半掩的胸膛，左侧还刺着他们的家纹，青黄盘竜，半藏平日都遮掩得小心翼翼，就像掖藏家族从前的污点一样。

此刻的半藏看上去格外潦倒，剧烈的咳嗽还未停，黑发上挂着源氏的精液和自己的口水，大半张脸都被夜色的阴影笼罩住了。他现在会是什么表情呢？还是一贯的面无表情吗？就算偶尔流露人情，大多也是心高气傲的不耐。源氏伸手想撩开兄长垂在脸颊旁的发尾，却看到一抹酡红晕开，在他的耳根和脖颈上浸开，那画面一闪而过，源氏的手便被拍开了。

愣住的源氏开始怀疑自己尚在梦中，所以他无法想象兄长任何失控的表情，因为岛田半藏永远滴水不漏，如果他紧追不舍，当下的美梦就将即刻破灭。

然后他感觉到自己的阴茎贴住了身上人某处潮热的部位，半藏没有穿内裤，缓慢地挪动着腰肢，磨蹭着源氏的下身。某个不可告人的部位泌出了黏汁，润湿了他们贴合在一起的私处。那个器官已经是源氏撞破过的秘密，接下来会发生的事便昭然若揭——他会操进他兄长本不该拥有的阴道里，然后背离人伦的痛苦会成为新的快感，迫使他们不断地高潮。

源氏在弱光的黑暗中凝视着兄长僵硬的动作，似乎是感受到了他的目光，半藏动作一滞，像个等待献身的生涩处女。然后 他伸手扶住了半藏的腰，掌心滚烫，几乎令半藏瑟缩。

“你为什么湿透了，哥哥？”源氏握在半藏腰侧的手上下抚动了一下，他久未开口说话，酒精烧得他喉咙嘶哑，声音比平时沉了不少。

似乎没料到源氏如此清醒，半藏顿住了，仅有的光线下能看到他抿紧如弓弦的薄唇，他并没有回答的意思。

“还是说，你更想我叫你，母亲？被自己的弟弟和儿子操，哪个更爽，哪个身份更让你兴奋？”源氏躺在床上，失焦的眼神陷落在漆黑的天花板中，酩酊大醉是他轻浮的幌子，让他可以口无遮拦地发泄。

他知道半藏善于忍耐，不会因为几句污言秽语而勃然大怒，但他没有料到胯间会被一股温热的潮水漫过，像是失禁般淋在了他的性器上。

始终沉默不言的半藏撑着胞弟健壮宽厚的胸膛，微微俯下身，柔韧的发尾扫在源氏的锁骨上，令其心猿意马。他侧着脸，源氏隔着一层黑发看不清他的脸庞，却能清晰地听到兄长努力克制的呼吸。

半藏体格和源氏相差无几，沉甸甸的成年男性在身上挪动寻找角度的压力不小，源氏能清楚地感觉到对方的每个动作，然后他的阴茎陷没进了柔软顺滑的黏膜中。

即使前戏充足，但源氏还是太粗了，半藏也是初次被插入，撕裂的胀痛虽然剧烈，但反而让他安心。

他避开了敏感点，尽量不让自己产生快感，扶着源氏的腹部上下起伏着，像是在行刑一般肃穆，而手握凶器的刽子手正是他自己。

先前分泌的体液很快就干竭了，干涩的摩擦让两人都下身发疼。

源氏缓慢地开口：“你想就这么做完？”半藏没理睬他，自顾自地折磨着自己，源氏突兀地笑出了声：“这是你对我的补偿吗，那我不需要，毕竟这肯定不是你第一次‘补偿’别人了。”他话中的侮辱意味惹火了兄长，一拳落在他耳边，砸出了声闷响。

源氏的耐心很快就被耗尽了，他一把掀倒了骑在自己身上的兄长，将其按在了下方。顺着微弱的灯火，这次源氏终于看清了半藏的神情，他对变故始料未及，睁大了眼看向突然造反的源氏，长发纷乱，散在面上，一副罕见的狼狈模样。

然后半藏感觉到了一根修长的手指塞进了自己的阴道里，他人的触碰带来的快感太陌生了，让他措手不及。

“明明是你主动的，为什么你却总是一副受难的表情？”源氏敛着眼，半醉半醒俯在半藏身上。他抽动手指，执拗地想凿开兄长紧涩的下身，很快那处又湿润了起来，然后半藏唇角发颤，眼眶泛红地偏过头去。

岛田家年轻的继承人惜字如金，他说，别再问了。

他是真的想知道答案才问出这么多问题的吗？源氏扪心自问，但他早就知道自己是得不到解答的，所以他问出口的话大多只是为了让半藏难堪煎熬罢了。

就好比他此刻正在做的另一件事一样。

仅仅用手指操弄半藏并不足以让源氏尽兴，他用臂膀将兄长的双腿压向肩膀，用上了十足的力气，肌肉上的筋脉都绷出了轮廓，低下头舔弄着半藏双腿之间的隐秘雌穴。

半藏本就体毛稀少，下身一片光洁，阴茎勃起后外阴就毫无遮挡，彻底暴露在了源氏眼前，他还年轻，阴阜堆积着脂肪，饱满肉实，因为体位原因闭合不拢，露出了其中层叠的嫩红软肉。

那些曾在源氏处理生理冲动时见过的丰乳肥臀和温香软玉都变得索然无味，他头脑滚烫，鼻息淬火，也许是被酒气燎的，也可能是因为眼前情色至极的身体，而最为关键的是这肉体竟然属于他不近人情的兄长。

他舔了进去，将舌头尽可能地插到深处，高挺的鼻梁抵在柔软的肉核上，像只吮吸奶水的幼犬般卖力。在舔咬最为敏感的外阴时，半藏突然地抽搐了几下，下身泄出泛滥的汁水，似乎是短暂的高潮了。半清半浊的粘液带着股甜腥的味道，源氏没有停下的意思，还在继续用舌头操弄着处于不应期的阴道。

此刻的不适却让半藏想摆脱无休止的刺激，他推搡着源氏的脑袋想脱身，却被掐住腰侧固定在原地，源氏用另一手将兄长的雌穴掰得更开，戏弄似的故意在他鼓出来的阴唇上舔了一圈。

这番冗长又煽情的口交让半藏的现状与他的初衷背道而驰，他被源氏抱住下身舔得湿透了，彻底充血的阴穴淌出源源不断的稠液，将腿根和股缝都润得油光水滑。先前半藏还能忍着没出声，现在他却克制不了剧颤的呼吸，险些出口的低叫在他喉头哑了火，总算保住了他一小部分自欺欺人的自尊。


	5. Chapter 5

“放松点，哥哥，你夹得我头疼。”源氏抬起头，掰开了半藏因为高潮夹紧的腿根，他揩了把唇边的粘液，顺手搓弄了几下半藏吐着精的性器，发出湿润的声响，“你全身都湿了，还很红。”说完便一路沿着小腹，舔过兄长结实的腹部，一直到丰润的胸肌中缝。

半藏肤色不算浅，却被情欲烧得浑身泛红，睡袍凌乱，衣不蔽体，露出的肌肤上都是汗水。他低眼瞥见了起身的源氏，也看到了那身衬衫之下健壮凶猛的肌肉，然后一根又硬又热的东西贴上了他的腿根，半藏知道接下来会发生什么——他无法再拒绝快感，被挑逗得足够敏感的身体会让他被源氏操得溃不成军，意识到这点后他浑身便烧得愈发厉害。

兄长的臀丰润却不大，源氏一手便握住了半侧，将肿胀的肉具送进了阴道之中。源氏黑发散乱，落在额前，他的眼神有些飘忽不定，感觉到了半藏的注视后回望过去。

他长得英俊过分，本该是让他人失魂落魄的多情少年，却将跌宕的青春期断送在了不容于世的扭曲情感中。多看他的眉眼一眼都让半藏惊心，连下身被填满的快感都加剧了无数倍，然后源氏便握住了他的腰肢，开始操弄湿润的阴道，半藏哽咽一声，咬住自己的指节仰起头。

源氏在这方面颇有天赋，他的阴茎粗长上翘，轻而易举就能抵住兄长穴中粗糙的敏感点碾磨，或是一举操到深处，顶撞柔软的宫颈口。那处太娇嫩，稍微用上点力就会疼得半藏哑声，但他恶劣的胞弟似乎就喜欢看他因淫欲受苦却无计可施的模样。

半藏眼神涣散的神情取悦了源氏，他游刃有余地猛操着哥哥的阴穴，一手拽过了被其咬在齿间的手。他还记得半藏的手极为敏感，便故意舔弄指缝间的皮肤，果不其然含着他性器的穴肉徒然缩紧了，迷乱和悲哀出现在了半藏的脸上，成为一副泫然欲泣的神情，他低声叫了出来，被源氏粗鲁的动作顶撞得动摇西晃，竭力挤出了一句：“混账，放开我……”

源氏非但没有停手，反而在兄长的脉搏上咬了一口，他用力不轻，牙印渗出了血。不知是疼痛还是快感作祟，半藏整只左手都在发抖，血顺着他臂膀上的竜纹淌了下去，下身的不应期已经被源氏操成了另一次高潮，含着粗硕的阴茎汩汩地涌着汁水。

“这块疤会一直留下来，你要记住我，哥哥。”醉眼朦胧的源氏将兄长翻成了侧躺的姿势，失去了填充物，被操得洞开的阴道口因为初次被插入，又遭受了源氏这种毛头小子的侵犯，被搅弄得又红又肿。然后源氏又握着自己的性器塞回了柔软的穴道中，看着兄长下身艳红的嫩肉含住并且寸寸吞入自己青筋狰狞的阴茎，一种病态的满足感油然而生。

半藏浑身都在作痛，不懂分寸为何物的源氏过分粗鲁的操干让他不堪折磨，源氏从小就是如此恣意妄为，而所有人都会放纵他的野心和叛逆。火热的手掌还握在半藏的乳肉上来回揉捏，深入阴道的阳具越操越深，源氏几乎将全身的重量都压了上来，沉甸甸的阴囊拍得半藏会阴发疼，但他心中献身后被践踏的快感偏偏变得更加猛烈了。

源氏的低喘就在半藏脸侧响起，熏天的酒气灼得他面红耳赤，若即若离的唇不时擦过他敏感的耳根。然后源氏突然在他耳边低声问道：“哥，我要射了。”他按着兄长的肩头，下身操干的动作没有减缓，反而愈发凶猛，他舔了舔半藏的耳廓，“要我拔出来吗，还是射在你子宫里？”

一反常态的半藏突然搂住了源氏的脖颈，皱着眉，细长双眼低垂着，其中情愫复杂，他们的唇近在咫尺，呼吸的热气晕在一起，下身厮磨交合，水声不断。源氏轻声哄道：“跟我说吧。”

在一片潮暖的夜色中，源氏感觉到自己的唇被衔住了，然后对方献出了一个深吻作为无声的应允。

后来源氏便和兄长一同躺下，从身后抱紧了他，贴着汗湿的长发，胡乱地吻着半藏的肩头，然后他的双腿被源氏用膝盖架开。后背的体位插入得最深，源氏凿弄着紧窄的宫颈，逐渐顶进了深处的子宫中，双手在半藏的腿根上捏出了淤红。

半藏高潮了太多次，在源氏看不到的背侧泪眼婆娑，被源氏箍在怀中整个人都在发颤，腹腔深处被操弄产生的不仅仅是快感，痛感、异物感、呕吐感都混杂其中，他胃腑抽搐，脏器深处像要燃烧一样高热，源氏的阴茎不断地，不断地在他体内搅出滚烫的水声。

他想起数年前，源氏尚且年幼时，也因为只身一人难以成眠，总是轻手轻脚在半夜摸进他房间里，从背后抱紧他才能安然入睡。他给予源氏的慰藉总是远胜父母的，可从前少年的安稳呼吸变成了身后情欲满载的低喘，在半藏耳边挑拨着他的负罪感与羞耻心。

源氏快射了，一边又深又重地操着他沉下的子宫，一边拨弄兄长垂软的阴茎，那处已经暂时无法勃起了，虚掩住性器的深蓝睡袍里满是先前漏出的精水。然后源氏开始抠弄半藏下身发麻的外阴，用指头捏紧了红肿的阴核，蛮狠的揉弄起来。过量的性快感成了忽冷忽热的错觉，半藏弓起背脊，勉力挣扎了几下，却被源氏一把抱紧，下身一个猛顶插入宫腔里射了精。

温暖的体液灌进了他的腹中，他终究还是犯下了难以饶恕的罪，勾引手足，背离人伦。他不是没有嫉恨过有恃无恐的兄弟，源氏能成为与他不同的人，拥有自毁的决心和叛逆，而他做不到，他想要周转，想要保全规则，只能做予取予求的罪人。

半藏再也忍耐不住，低哑地叫了出来，像沉重的叹息，也像收敛的啜泣，他捂着自己的小腹，阴道不可遏制地潮吹了，汹涌的清液淋湿了他和源氏紧贴在一起的私处。

源氏更紧地搂住了兄长，贴在半藏脸侧耳鬓厮磨，年轻健壮的火热肉体经不起触碰，两人很快又纠缠交媾到了一起。

窗外的阴云散开了些，月光变得清晰明亮，源氏终于看清了半藏的面容，除却那些动情的红潮，还有沉默的泪水，那不全是生理性的刺激造成的。他鲜少见到半藏在他面前如此赤裸地流露情感，即使是悲哀也令源氏心神舒畅。

“别走，为我留下来吧，哥哥，”他低下头吻去了半藏的泪痕，轻声絮语，“或者去哪儿都好，没有任何人能阻挠我们。”


End file.
